Posthumous Warnings
by stevenevets
Summary: One year after EarthBound/MOTHER 2, Paula begins receiving ennerving visions and hallucinations of a dead being she wished she'd never see again to the point she loses sanity. Taken by this, Paula, Ness Jeff, and Poo must take yet another adventure to find the source of the visions. Warning: violence and gore.
1. Outburst

It was possibly the worst challenge I'd ever have to face. The more I progressed, it became even harder. My hands were clammy and kept trembling over and over...I didn't know what to do! How was I going to complete anything? Then the timer sounded.

"Ok, class! Pencils up!"

I knew I wasn't going to get this right. It's as hard as hell to write an 2-page essay on how an earthquake is formed. I studied all night knowing I would forget by the time the test was ready. I passed my test to the front of the room.

I'm not good at science. They throw so much at you at such a small amount of time that you can hardly catch it. Oh, well. After science class, It's 5th period, which is P.E. There, you should be playing sports, which is what the boys do, but us girls, hardly. They just let us walk outside and do whatever everyone else does, jump rope or something. I usually walk, mostly because I don't really like to play sports or jump rope. That, and all of my friends have moved away or live somewhere else, have it be in a different country, or in the sky, or the town next to mine.

Some of the other kids ask what exactly I do sometimes. They don't know what I have done in the last year and I really don't want them to know. If they did, the press would find me.

Today, however, some girls asked if I wanted to play with them.

"Hey, Paula!" They shouted. "Want to play 'Skip-it' with us?" They had some sort of plastic ball tied to one of their ankles and were jumping over it.

"Uh, No," I replied. "One of you is going to trip over that thing and land face first into the asphalt. I'm not taking that chance."

They looked at me funny after that, and then continued to keep jumping over their "Skip-it." I kept walking the track. 15 minutes later I found myself in a place I was 15 minutes ago. 15 minutes later I found myself in a place I was 15 minutes ago. And again. It's an infinite loop of stone.

" _What guilt do you have?"_

Who was that?

 _"What guilt do you have?"_

 _"I...uh...none."_

 _"You de…"_

It ended there. Who was that? Where did it come from? Who could have said something like that? I didn't know. Then I fell to the ground. Everything went black.

 _My friends were faint on the floor inside their new metallic bodies._

 _"Please...someone...anyone! Help us!"_

 _He was consuming us. We couldn't understand his true power._

 _"Please! Someone! HELP US!"_

 _Someone heard me. That person began to pray. It was Frank._

 _Next Ness' Family began to pray._

 _Then my family._

 _Then almost everyone we met began to pray._

 _He was weakened._

 _Then...someone else began to pray. Someone powerful...like they had control of us. I don't know who..._

 _Then He disintegrated. It was over._

He kept flashing before my eyes. He was dead...gone…he couldn't still be there.

My hands kept shaking and I didn't have control. Then an old couple appeared. They had something in their hands. I couldn't see properly...But then old woman disappeared, and then the old man disappeared. I could see what in their hands then, it was white, and small.

It began to grow, and become darker...and then more red.

God… Why is he here? Oh God…Oh God...Oh God...Make it stop...Make it Stop!

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"Paula!"

My father was looking at me. And my Mother. I was home.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You've been here for a few hours, now," My mother answered. "They said you had some sort of seizure for a minute and you passed out."

"I...I did?"

They nodded.

"You should get some rest now," my father recommended. "Especially after that little outburst that you just had." He seemed worried, so I took their advice. I wished them a goodnight and fell into slumber.

 _There seemed to be intestines around me. This was all too familiar._

 _...He was there._

 _"You...destroyed...me," He said._

 _"You were going to destroy us," I replied._

 _"Fear Maiden Tigvom."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Fear Maiden Tigvom."_

 _"I...I don't know who you are talking about."_

 _"You...are...ignorant...to the...truth. There...are...more…"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"There...are...more…"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"There...are...more…"_

 _"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

 _"...Hide."_

 _He disappeared, but I could see someone else. Someone human._

 _"Hello?" I yelled._

 _The person turned their head towards me, but then stopped._

 _Blood began to pour out of their mouth. I stepped back._

 _Their stomach came out of the person's mouth and flopped onto the floor. Then their heart, and other organs followed until the person was hollow._

 _I threw up at the sight of it._

 _"Fear Maiden Tigvom."_


	2. A Human Birthday

Welcome to Chapter Two. If you have noticed anything different, it was probably that the rating was changed to "M." I originally thought it was M but it was T, pointed out by EarthboundWarrior (thanks for noticing that), and it should have been M because, well, obvious reasons.

And if you didn't like that, I advise that you stop reading. Now.

I promise it will not get better any time soon.

Oh, you're still here?

Looks like you're mature enough for this.

So, here you are, Chapter Two of Posthumous Warnings.

* * *

I woke up quickly and jumped out of my bed. It was four in the morning. I put my hands to my temples and attempted to calm myself.

"It was a dream, It was a dream. None of that was real," I told myself.

But then I saw my wall. Scrawled along the wallpaper with...something...was a message I'd heard moments before.

"FEAR MAIDEN TIGVOM."

It wasn't a dream. It was real.

Then, what was it? Why was I told this yet again? I didn't know. I tried to go back to sleep but those words kept me awake.

Who is Maiden Tigvom?

Then I actually fell asleep.

I woke up again before my parents did, and so I went downstairs to get the cleaning supplies from the kitchen cabinet to clean off the message on my wall.

It was already gone. I would be curious about this but there is more that is going on that is more important. I still don't know who exactly is Tigvom, and if He is telling me to be scared of her, what power does she hold?

I made myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. I didn't want to go back to school, but then I realized it was Saturday, so I kicked back and turned on the television.

Then my doorbell rang. Who could that possibly be at this hour? I opened the front door.

It was the King of Dalaam.

"Ms. Polestar," He Said. "I'm sure you know why I'm here."

I racked my brain for any events that was happening recently involving Dalaam. Then I noticed the present in the corner of my living room.

"That's right," I laughed. "It's Poo's birthday!" With all the hallucination stuff going on I'd forgotten that was today.

"I will teleport you when you are ready. Poo's other friends are waiting outside the palace as we speak."

I got my clothes on, woke up my parents to tell them where I was going, got the present, and we teleported outside the palace. Ness and Jeff were already there. I hadn't seen or spoken with them in the longest time…

"Paula!" Jeff shouted. "Glad to see you!" He was flailing his arms above his head.

"Good to see to see you too, Andonuts," I replied. "How's school been for you?"

"Fine, I guess. Same old, same old."

"Ah."

"Hey! I want a conversation with one of my friends!"

I turned around to the origin of the sound that just emitted. It was Ness...whatever his last name is.

"Hi, Ness," I said. "You understand that we live only towns away. Heck, we went to the same summer camp this summer."

"Yeah," Ness replied. "Good times. You should have been there, Jeff."

"I don't think you understand what 'My Dad and I hardly know each other' means," Jeff said. "Summer is good for Father-Son bonding. Do you even know your dad, Ness?"

"Yeah, he's a fast food president. That's why he's so busy."

"Maybe," I added. "Your dad IS a phone, and you are part phone and you can call anyone, anytime."

"I would that was silly," Ness replied. "But I do have psychic powers, if that's weird enough."

We all gave a small chuckle.

I asked the King of Dalaam if we could enter now, and he said yes. We got our presents, and I reached towards the doorknob.

 _"Hide."_

 _"Will you shut up for once?"_

 _"Hide."_

 _"Ok, why do I have to hide?"_

 _"Fear Maiden Tigvom."_

 _I backed away from the door._

 _"Is she in there?"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"Open the door. Find out the truth."_

I went back to the door, and opened it.

"Happy Birthday, Poo!" We all shouted.

No answer.

"Poo?" I asked.

Still, no response.

We entered the throne room, where it was unnervingly empty.

Then, we looked south of the throne, to find him, and to also make a discovery.

"Oh my god…"

We found that Poo was as empty as the room. He was surrounded in blood and organs.

Jeff threw up.

The King of Dalaam looked away in disbelief, and then called the guards, who took us out of the room.

Ness was crying.

I knew who did this.

He told me who.

 _"Fear Maiden Tigvom."_

 _"...I understand."_

 _"Slave."_

 _He was quiet for a minute._

 _"I was her slave."_

 _"You were?"_

 _"Yes."_

"I was her slave" was probably the most revealing thing he said, that, and he was beginning to talk in normal sentences. It's possible that didn't mean to destroy earth...or he didn't _want_ to. I didn't think it was appropriate to ask at the time. I asked him something else.

 _"Why did she kill him?"_

 _"She's going to kill all of you, slowly. Then she'll strike earth when you're all gone."_

 _"...Because no one will be able to protect it."_

 _"Correct."_

I became worried and paranoid, and taken by the death of Poo.

What exactly was she capable of?

I began to walk away, but then the the King of Dalaam called me.

"Paula," He began. "I'm sorry you had to see him like this, especially how close you four are to him."

I turned around. "We are all in danger, but don't know what kind we're in."


	3. A New Adventure and a Dead Friend

"What did you mean that everyone is in danger, Paula?" Jeff asked. We were outside of the palace.

"Just that. Everyone is in danger," I responded.

"What? Just because one of our friends died you are saying everyone is in danger?" Ness shouted. "How about some random guy off the street dies and you think everyone is in danger?"

"Ness, calm the hell down!" Jeff shouted. "Jeez, she might know what she's talking about."

Ness turned around and took a few deep breaths, and then turned to me.

"Alright," Ness said. "How is everyone in danger?"

I explained everything that had happened to me in the last few days, including Giygas and Tigvom.

"...I see," Ness quietly responded. "I'm sorry then."

"Wait, so can you talk to him anytime?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Can you ask him why he wanted to destroy earth?"

"Well, you see, he may had not even wanted to destroy Earth. He told me he was a slave to Tigvom."

"How did he become a slave?"

"I can ask."

* * *

" _How did you become a slave to Tigvom?"_

He was quiet for a moment.

" _Stolen from parents. Given to humans. Raised by them."_

" _Okay."_

" _Taken back. Taught to hate humans after that. Parents gave up looking for me long ago."_

* * *

I told Ness and Jeff what Giygas told me. Jeff shifted his glasses. "Well," Jeff began. "That does answer my question, but I have another. Does he know how we can get to Tigvom?"

I asked Giygas.

"Scaraba is where we need to go," I replied. "He'll point us in the right direction after that."

"Let's go right away, then!" Exclaimed Jeff. "I'm ready. Are you, Ness?"

"I'm not so sure about this, guys," Ness stated. "Giygas could be leading us into a trap."

"Ness, You don't know that," I said. "You need to stop being paranoid."

Ness covered his face with his hands, trembling in anger, and then shot them down quickly.

"You know what, Paula? Go ahead and get yourselves killed!" Ness yelled. "I'm not going on an adventure again after something that just happened can happen to all of us!"

"Ness, we are the Earth's only hope!" I yelled back.

"I don't care! I'm going home."

I couldn't hold in my anger at him at all. "You know what, Ness? You're just a coward that gets sad when you're not home for 2 minutes! You know what, go home! I don't want to see you anymore anyway."

Ness gave me me a stare of steel. "You guys have fun getting skinned." He turned around.

With a "PK TELEPORT!", He was gone.

I turned to Jeff. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. Let's get going."

As I was about to teleport us to Scaraba, I stopped. "I need to do something," I said. "Come with me."

We walked to the doors to the Dalaam palace. I bowed my head and Jeff did the same.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Poo," I whispered. "Hopefully, wherever you are, you are happier and you don't have to face anymore pain." I rose and I shouted the teleport command, as Jeff whispered something before we completely disappeared from the palace.

" _I miss you."_

* * *

 **Hi everyone!  
**

 **If you are reading thi** _s_ **, I want to thank you for reading my story. I means a lot to me.**

 **Sorry that it took a month to write this cha** _p_ **ter. This ch** _a_ **pter had like, 5 differe** _n_ **t versions. This was the final** **Ta** _k_ **e.**

 **It won't tak** _e_ **as long anymore, I assure you. I have more** _t_ **ime to do this now. Thank** _y_ **ou again for reading!**


End file.
